În timp ce tu dormeai
| alte_nume = While You Were Sleeping | imagine = While You Were Sleeping.jpg | descriere_imagine = Afișul filmului | rating = | gen = film de Crăciun | regizor = Jon Turteltaub | producător = Roger Birnbaum Joe Roth | scenarist = Daniel G. Sullivan Fredric LeBow | narator = | rolurile_principale =Sandra Bullock Bill Pullman Peter Gallagher Peter Boyle Glynis Johns Jack Warden | muzica = Randy Edelman Diane Warren | dir_imag = Phedon Papamichael, Jr. | montaj = Bruce Green | studio = Hollywood Pictures Caravan Pictures | distribuitor = Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. | premiera = | premiera_ro = | premiera_md = | durată = 103 minute | țara = Statele Unite | limba_originală = engleză | dispromână = dublat sau subtitrat | buget = 17 milioane $ | încasări = 182 milioane $ | operator = | sunet = | scenografie = | costume = | casting = | premii = | precedat_de = | urmat_de = | website = | PORT.ro = | id_cinemagia = 2854 | id_cinemarx = | imdb_id = 0114924 | id_rotten-tomatoes =while_you_were_sleeping | id_allrovi = }} (titlu original: While You Were Sleeping) este un film de Crăciun american din 1995 regizat de Jon Turteltaub. Rolurile principale au fost interpretate de actorii Sandra Bullock, Peter Gallagher. Prezentare CineMagia: In timp ce tu dormeai este o comedie romantica despre o femeie indragostita de un barbat care nu stie de existenta ei si care ar avea ocazia sa afle daca n-ar intra in coma. In fiecare dimineata, Lucy (Sandra Bullock) il vede pe Peter (Peter Gallagher) in gara, cand el se duce la slujba, iar ea este la slujba, in ghereta pentru bilete. Intr-o zi insa are ocazia de a intra in viata lui in cel mai straniu fel cu putinta. Peter e atacat de niste hoti care il imping pe sine, iar Lucy sare si il salveaza. Numai ca Peter intra in coma din cauza cazaturii iar Lucy, care il insoteste la spital, este luata din greseala drept logodnica lui, inclusiv de parintii lui Peter. Pentru ca nu apuca sa nege la timp, Lucy se vede in situatia de a improviza din mers detalii despre viata ei cu un om care zace in coma si pe care nici macar nu-l cunoaste. Distractia incepe cand Lucy isi da seama ca se simte tot mai atrasa de Jack, fratele lui Peter, pe care macar apuca sa il cunoasca... IMDb: Lucy's life consists of constant loneliness that is until she saves Peter's life. Now she is a part of his family, and with a strong heart and fate on her side, others begin to realize what a terrific person she is, especially Jack, Peter's brother. An extraordinarily true-to-life sequence of events begin to take place as Lucy and Jack become closer and learn more about each other and themselves than one would ever expect from such coincidental, yet believable events. Wikipedia: Lucy Moderatz (Sandra Bullock) is a lonely fare token collector on the Chicago Transit Authority. She has a secret crush on a handsome commuter named Peter Callaghan (Peter Gallagher), although they are complete strangers. On Christmas Day, she rescues him from an oncoming train after a group of muggers push him onto the tracks. He falls into a coma, and she accompanies him to the hospital, where a nurse overhears her musing aloud, "I was going to marry him." Misinterpreting her, the nurse tells his family that she is his fiancée. thumb|300px|Monica Keena, Peter Boyle, Sandra Bullock şi Micole Murcurio At first she is too caught up in the panic to explain the truth. She winds up keeping the secret for a number of reasons: she is embarrassed, Peter's grandmother Elsie (Glynis Johns) has a heart condition, and Lucy quickly comes to love being a part of Peter's big and loving family. One night, thinking she is alone while visiting Peter, she confesses about her predicament. Peter's godfather Saul (Jack Warden) overhears the truth and later confronts her, but tells her he will keep her secret, because the accident has brought the family closer. With no family and few friends, Lucy becomes so captivated with the quirky Callaghans and their unconditional love for her that she cannot bring herself to hurt them by revealing that Peter does not even know her. She spends a belated Christmas with them and then meets Peter's younger brother Jack (Bill Pullman), who is supposed to take over his father's furniture business. He is suspicious of her at first, but he falls in love with her as they spend time together. They develop a close friendship and soon she falls in love with him as well. After New Year's Eve, Peter wakes up. He does not know Lucy, so it is assumed that he must have amnesia. She and Peter spend time together, and Saul persuades Peter to propose to her "again"; she agrees even though she is in love with Jack. When Jack visits her the day before the wedding, she gives him a chance to change her mind, asking him if he can give her a reason not to marry Peter. He replies that he cannot, leaving her disappointed. On the day of the wedding, just as the priest begins the ceremony, Lucy finally confesses everything and tells the family she loves Jack rather than Peter. At this point Peter's real fiancée Ashley Bartlett Bacon (Ally Walker), who happens to be married herself, arrives and also demands the wedding be stopped. As the family argues, Lucy slips out unnoticed, unsure of her future. Some time later, while Lucy is at work, Jack places an engagement ring in the token tray of her booth. She lets him into the booth, and with the entire Callaghan family watching, he proposes to her. In the last scenes of the film, they kiss at the end of their wedding, then leave on a CTA train for their honeymoon. She narrates that he fulfilled her dream of going to Florence, Italy, and explains that, when Peter asked when she fell in love with Jack, she replied, "it was while you were sleeping." thumb|right|445 px Distribuție * as Lucy Moderatz * as Jack Callaghan * as Peter Callaghan * as Ox Callaghan * as Saul * as Elsie *Micole Mercurio as Midge Callaghan * as Jerry Wallace * as Joe Fusco Jr. * as Ashley Bartlett Bacon * as Mary Callaghan Note Legături externe * * * * * Script-O-Rama: While You Were Sleeping transcript * While You Were Sleeping at Virtual History Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme regizate de Jon Turteltaub Categorie:Filme din 1995 Categorie:Filme Hollywood Pictures Categorie:Filme Caravan Pictures Categorie:Filme Walt Disney Pictures Categorie:Filme de dragoste Categorie:Filme de comedie din anii 1990